Due to the recent development of robot industrial technologies, a demand exists for humanoid robots that are capable of performing various operations like a human being.
In order to appropriately grasp an object, such a humanoid robot needs to have a slip sensor able to detect a slipping movement on a contact end portion thereof corresponding to a human's finger like the touch sensors in a human being, so that a minimal level of frictional force may be provided on the contact end portion, whereby the humanoid robot may perform similar functions to those of a human being.
According to the requirements, various shaped sensors have been developed; however, a majority of the related art sensors have an overly complex structure or a huge size, causing difficulties in manufacturing processes and in reducing the size of the robot. Thus, it is difficult to attach the related art sensors to a hand of a humanoid robot.